Damon Diaries: 1864 till Present
by Hisana-sama
Summary: The story has twists and turns but to get there you would have to be patient and get to know the background story of the characters. The story is told from Damon's perspective. We would be exploring Damon's human life till his vampire one


*****Damon Diaries: 1864 till Present*****

Ok before we start off I want to get one thing straight, you will not be seeing "Dear Diary" anywhere in this story. You might ask why and the reason is simple, I'm not my cute and cuddly brother Stefan, I don't go around writing in silly journals so I can come to terms with my feelings and keep memories of my 168 years on Earth. Yes you read correctly, I said 168 years and no I'm not a shriveled up old man with a walking stick, I'm more like an eternal stud which if you didn't know is a really, really good looking Young guy. I know I sound a little cocky but that's what 168 years of girls drooling over you does.

So if you were wondering how on earth is this guy 168 years and a stud, is he some kind of supernatural being? Well to that I have to say "ting, ting, ting, ting" you are correct. If you don't believe in supernatural beings than you better brace yourself because what I'm about to say is going to shake the very foundations of your life. . . I'm a vampire, and no I don't sparkle! If you are a twilight fan, I'm sorry because that book has it all wrong! I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun but lucky for me I knew a witch, Emily, she bewitched a rather hideous ring, this ring protects me from the sun. There are many creatures that walk the earth and other dimensions but that's a story for another time. This story however is about me, from my human life to what I have become today. So lets begin. Oh and btw once upon a time I used to be nice!

I realized I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Damon Salvatore, born 1841 died 1864. My story begins in late December 1863. The last few tragic months of my human life.

*X*

Over at the Veritas Estate, our property in Mystic Falls, there was a lot of activity, the servants running all over, trying to do last minute arrangements for tonight's party. I had just walked into the house, I was dirty and full of exhaustion, I had just returned from battle – I'm in the confederacy – but that didn't stop Elizabeth from flinging herself onto me. I had been in the confederacy for almost 3 years now, I hadn't seen my family in such a long time. All I had of them were the letters they sent. I had read them so often that I'd memorized it. I missed Elizabeth so much and now feeling her in my arms was almost like a dream. My eyes were closed, I was so afraid that when I opened them she would fade away and I'd be back at the camp sleeping with my fellow soldiers. I could feel her cool fingers on my cheek, caressing me, I knew then that this was not a dream, I opened my eyes and I was looking straight into her emerald green eyes. I took a moment just to drink in all her features. Her hair was like the moonlight, pale blond and curly, her skin like porcelain, her eyes an electrifying green and her alluring lips the perfect shade of pink. Without another word I kissed her, a long and passionate kiss. When we broke off, we just stood there holding each other, not uttering a word until the cutest little angel came running down the stairs.

"Dadddddyyyyyyyy" she yelled in excitement and jumped into my arms.

"Oh Isabella, my princess. I have missed you so much" I said whilst continually kissing her and I gave her the biggest bear hug possible.

"I missed you too. I love you Daddy" she said and buried her head into my chest.

"I love you too baby"

ok so hold up a second, you guys are most likely thinking what the hells going on, whose this Elizabeth and Isabella and where's Elena?

Let me give you a background story. This is the boring part but you need to know how it all started!

From the time I was in school, I was always the popular guy, very articulate and I was smooth with the ladies! I could charm a mother and daughter at the same time and as you have probably guessed I had a lot of girlfriends but there was always this one girl, Elizabeth, who was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, she took my breath away the first time I had laid eyes on her. It was in English class, we were doing Shakespeare, ugh I hated it – I could never understand it the way my brother did, Stefan was so into poems and literature but he wasn't so lucky with the girls – half way through the class a new student, Elizabeth, joined us, she had just moved from new Orleans. I tried my best but she didn't fall for my charms immediately. However there was this weird connection that I felt when she entered and from that point I knew I had to know her.

Eventually I broke through and we had fallen in love. We dated for 4 years until I finally popped the question, the day after I turned 19. She said yes. Everyone I cared about was excited when I told the news of my engagement. By everyone I meant my siblings. I have 2, a brother Stefan, 17, whom I used to love and trust more than anyone in the world, that has changed now that I'm a vampire, I hate Stefan now and I will torture him for eternity, I also have a sister Amelia, 15, I would do anything for her, she's my baby sis, I love her.

Stefan and Amelia was around Elizabeth and me so much that they had become friends with her, well more than friends, she was like a sister to them, A bigger sister that Amelia never had and to Stefan a sister he would gladly die for since he and Amelia never got along, they were constantly fighting.

As happy as they were to hear that Elizabeth was finally going to be part of the family – the exact opposite feelings were coming from my father Giuseppe. My father didn't approve of her. We were rich and had a business and Elizabeth, her family was poor, they had been struggling to make ends meet. My father looked at everything as a business deal, even marriage. Her family had nothing to offer us in terms of a business or property. My father refused to attend my wedding ceremony and openly cursed at it, calling it a sham of a wedding and he said it was bound to fail since I was still an immature child who didn't know what I wanted. I didn't take these words to heart since I knew he only made this spectacle because it was ME who was getting married. You see my father hated me ever since my mother died. I knew if Stefan was the one getting married he would have welcomed the girl would open arms even if she was a PROSTITUTE because that's his favorite little son.

At this point in my life my fathers opinion meant very little to me. I got married in a beautiful and intimate setting at Fells church. My father never attended which broke Elizabeth's heart because she secretly craved for his blessing. From that point on, every single day I seemed to be falling more and more in love with her – if that was even possible – she was just the kindest, sweetest, most loving girl I knew, she was my world and my life. A year later she gave me the greatest gift a woman could ever give, she gave me my daughter, Isabella.

Isabella was, wow how do I describe her, she was like an angel sent from heaven. The first time I laid eyes on her I knew I loved her and I would protect her with my life, it was a weird feeling because I just saw her, I hadn't even held her in my arms as yet but I knew I loved her. She was the spitting image of me. No she didn't look like a boy! But she had all my features - my dark black hair and my icy blue eyes. She had none of Elizabeth's green eyes or pale blond hair which I thought was kind of weird but I knew she would have her mothers kind, sweet, caring and generous spirit. We named her Isabella Maria Salvatore after my mother. My mother loved and adored me as much as I loved her so I wanted to keep my mothers memory alive.

My father softened up a LOT when Isabella was born, he was so attached to her but he still despised me for defying him and ordered me to join the confederacy. I had no choice but to join. I hated it there, it separated me from my baby girl and my wife but the hardest part about life in the confederacy was watching innocent people die and knowing that you are the one responsible for it. I hated killing, this wasn't me. Every time I came home for the holidays I appreciated life and my family so much more because somewhere out there, someone was being killed but my family was safe and sound – or so I thought!

3 years later I received word whilst in battle that my little brother, Stefan, was getting married. The general had given me leave in order to attend my brother's engagement party. That was the party that I spoke of in the beginning of this story. That's when you all were introduced to my beautiful wife Elizabeth and our daughter Isabella.

So lets get back on track. I was in a tight embrace with Isabella and Elizabeth in the foyer. Amelia (my 15 year old sister) just came out of the kitchen

"Oh my gosh, Damon"

I broke out of my embrace to give her a hug, she squeezed the life out of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Damon, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" Amelia said.

"Missed you too sweetheart, I missed you all so much, I hate to say this but I even missed the old geyser! Where is he and I'm guessing he put Stefan up to marrying this Rosalyn girl because her family business would tie in so well with ours" I meant to say this lightly but it came out sounding a little harsh.

"Love" Elizabeth said putting arm around me. "Let's not start a quarrel with your father, you just got home..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way. So where's the groom to be?"

"I think Stefan went down to the ranch to spend a few hours riding his horse, Mezzanotte" Elizabeth said.

"Typical Stefan, I hope you ladies don't mind, but am in great need of a hot bath" I said looking at my filthy fingers.

"I'll get Cordelia to make the bath water hot, Why don't you go upstairs and rest a bit, you look exhausted" Elizabeth gave me a kiss and was off to get Cordelia, our servant. I was exhausted, I turned to go upstairs but there was something pulling at my leg, I looked down and it was Isabella clinging to me. "Daddy please don't leave me again." She said. I picked her up and held her tightly against me "My princess I'm not going anywhere, I'm never going to leave you and mummy again. I promise love". I looked into her innocent eyes and decided then that the confederacy is not where I belong, I belong here with them, I can't miss anymore of her childhood. I already missed her first step, her first word, she is 3 years now, I can't miss anymore!

After a hot bath I decided to go down to the ranch and see how Stefan is doing. When I got there Mezzanotte wasn't there, so I took my horse, Jake and went in search for Stefan. It wasn't hard to find him since my childhood was spent riding horses with Stefan, I knew the woods and trails like the back of my hand. Ten minutes later I caught up to Stefan. He seemed worried and a little depressed - He was oblivious to my existence - I guess he was too consumed by his thoughts. I waited a while but Stefan was still in his own world, I decided to break the silence and bring him back to reality.

"Hello Brother"

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think?<p>

I hope I didnt throw you guys off with Damon being married with a kid!

For those who liked the story Chapter 2 is going to take a while to complete - please be patient with me. In the mean time you can read another story of mine: .net/s/7537166/1/The_Story_of_Us_Taylor_Swift_Joe_Jonas

Its the first story I ever wrote so its a bit weird with the flow of conversations(script like convos) but its a good story despite its flaws.


End file.
